


Spring Fever

by Seghs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, sex drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seghs/pseuds/Seghs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine that, due to his heritage, Loki will go into heat for a few days every Spring. You don’t know this, and have to deal with his sex drive for the first time during your relationship." from Imagine-Loki on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I have this account so I might as well start posting my stuff, here's the first of many to come (hopefully, unless I get bored, which I hopefully won't)

“Loki, you’ve been in your room all day! Come out here,” You yelled as you banged on the door, frustration evident in your voice. You heard a muffled “No” from the other side of the door before you sighed, giving up once more and returning to the living room. You knew Fury said watching Loki would be difficult, but this was ridiculous.

 

 

After thirty minutes of sitting on the couch you heard Loki’s door click open as he exited the room, slowly entering the living room and sitting down. “What’s your issue today?” You said, glaring over at him. His hair was disheveled and he looked paler than usual as he glared at you. “None of your damn concern, mortal.”

 

 

“Excuse me?” You said, sitting up in your chair and cocking your head at him slightly. “If there’s a problem here you need to let me know, Fury’s orders,” You started before Loki’s bark of a laugh cut you off. “Please, I don’t give a damn what he says.”

 

 

“Well if you want SHIELD to get off your ass then you better start,” You said before abruptly standing, entering the kitchen with Loki hot on your trail. “I don’t like being told what to do, Agent. Especially by an arrogant ringleader such as Director Fury.”

 

 

You ignored him as you attempted to make coffee, not even noticing him standing directly behind him. “Loki, if you’re going to act like a child then please, go back to your room,” You said, turning around only to find him glaring down at you. “Do not speak to me as if I am a child, Agent,” Loki snarled leaning down so he was at your level, hands on the counter on either side of you.

 

 

You ignored the close proximity, glaring daggers up at him. “Then stop acting like one, you little shit!” You hissed, staring up into his eyes. He stared down at you, face flushed as he looked you up and down, pupils suddenly dilated. You frowned, taking in his appearance as he leaned over you. “Loki, are you okay?”

 

 

He snapped back into reality, eyes focusing on yours before he scoffed, turning and marching out of the kitchen. You could only stand there in confusion at his odd behavior. You shrugged it off, getting your coffee and returning to the living room, figuring you should give him his own space.

 

 

Later that night, after realizing he hadn't even come out for diner and still in his room you knocked on his door softly, pressing your ear up against it. “Loki?” You murmured, hearing a small gasp on the other side. You frowned, listening closely. “A-ah…” You heard a whimper from the other side of the door. Was he hurt? You quickly opened the door, rushing into his room. “Loki, are you alright? I heard-”

 

 

You stopped immediately as you made eye contact with the Trickster. He quickly pulled his blankets over his body, glaring at you. “Out! Get out!” He cried, fumbling to pull a pillow over the obvious… Bulge, under the blankets. You only stared on in shock, cheeks flushed pink. You quickly turned to leave, nearly running into the doorframe as you immediately closed the door behind you and retreated to your room.

 

 

The next morning you groggily climbed out of bed, sighing as you grabbed the hairbrush from your nightstand. After removing the snarls from your hair you got up, not even bothering to make your bed as you went into the living room, sitting down on the couch with a sigh. You had almost fallen asleep again when you heard Loki enter the room. You opened your eyes to see him staring at you.

 

 

Maybe you should have gotten dressed properly. You were only wearing a loose and almost see-through tank top and a pair of tight fitting shorts. You blushed, averting your gaze from his and sitting up, rubbing your eyes. “Hey…” You mumbled, sighing as he moved to enter the kitchen.

 

 

“I’m uh, sorry for yelling at you yesterday…” You broke the silence, Loki only letting out a soft grumble in response. “You seemed kinda… Different, are you feeling any better?” You asked, leaning over the side of the couch so you could peer into the kitchen.

 

 

“No,” Loki snapped, back turned to you as he leaned against the counter. You frowned, standing up and walking into the kitchen. “Do you feel sick?” You asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. You pulled back in surprise as Loki flinched away, whirling around to stare down at you. “Loki, your face is red! Are you okay?” You asked, reaching up to touch him.

 

 

You gasped as his hand grabbed your wrist and he glared down at you, chest heaving. “It’s none of your concern,” He mumbled, voice making you shiver. He noticed, eyes narrowing at you as he looked you up and down hungrily. “Yes it is, It’s my job to make sure you’re well enough to no longer be considered a threat, I can’t help you with that while you’re having tantrums and spending the whole day locked in your room!”

 

 

Loki snarled, letting go and striding out of the room. “It’s my heritage, nothing more,” Loki said, causing you to frown in confusion. “What do you mean?” You asked, following him, ignoring how angry he seemed to be as you trailed after him down the hall towards his room. When he reached his doorway he spun around to look at you, eyes slanted.

 

 

“Jotunn are more… Animalistic, and being part Jotunn I have to deal with urges. It’s Spring, Agent,” Loki said, eyeing you. It took you a moment to figure out what he was saying, but when you did you flushed crimson, still staring up at him. “S-so you’re… In heat?” You muttered, raising at eyebrow.

 

 

“For lack of a better word, yes. I am in heat, and I am frustrated, so I would love it if you would leave me alone. I can barely control myself as it is…” He muttered the last part, averting his gaze from yours. Oh, so that explains his mood swings, flushed face, what he was doing when you walked in on him last night…

 

 

“Well when will it go away?” You blurted out, Loki looking back over at you. “It would subside faster if I had someone to breed with, but seeing as I’m not allowed to leave this house I suppose you’ll have to deal with it… Unless of course, you want to volunteer to be my little partner for the coming weeks,” He sneered. You swallowed hard at his words, mouth suddenly feeling dry as you stared up at him.

 

 

It’s not like you haven’t thought about it before, of course. He was incredibly attractive, and you loved a man with wit, and oh God that accent, but… “And what if I said yes?” You asked, straightening yourself and looking up into his eyes. Loki’s smirk disappeared as he stared down at you, a predatory look in his eyes. “I don’t recommend that Agent, being part animal it’s a bit hard to control myself,” He murmured, voice lowered as he spoke.

 

 

“What if I wanted you to lose control?” You asked, feeling a warmth pooling between your legs as his eyes raked over your body. Loki suddenly grabbed you, yanking you into his room and throwing you to the bed. Before you could respond he was already on you, sucking and biting at your neck. You moaned loudly as his hands cupped your breasts through your shirt, his other hand reaching behind you to lift you up slightly.

 

 

You gasped into his mouth as you felt his length pressing against your core, causing you to shudder as you wrapped your shaky hands around his neck. “Fuck, Agent, I can smell your arousal…” Loki cooed against your neck, nipping your soft skin. You whimpered, bucking up against him and eliciting a deep growl from his throat.

 

 

“Gods,” Loki moaned, quickly sliding off your thin tank top before taking one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking hungrily at your skin. You whimpered loudly, tangling your hands through his raven hair and giving a sharp tug, causing him to let out a moan. He slid further down your body, yanking your shorts off before sitting up on his knees, unbuckling his belt and yanking it out of his pants.

 

 

You moaned weakly as he flipped you over, binding your hands behind your back. You could easily get out of it, and he knew that... But the thing is, you didn’t want to. He gripped your hips, pulling your ass up so you were on your knees, cheek pressed into the bed. “Oh Gods, you’re dripping,” Loki mused breathlessly, tugging your lace panties down.

 

 

Loki quickly removed his boxers, letting out a soft whimper as the head of his cock pressed against your slit, rubbing up and down. You gasped, pushing back against him eagerly. Loki suddenly surged forward, filling you with a loud moan. You moaned loudly as you felt him stretch your walls, filling you completely. You groaned weakly at the burn and stretch of your cunt around his cock, which was already pulsing inside of you.

 

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Loki moaned, his chest pressed against your back as he withdrew from you before thrusting into you again, setting a rough pace, pressing you down into the mattress. You didn’t even try to stifle your moans, panting and pressing yourself back against him. Loki wrapped his arms around your belly, now rutting into you as fast as he could, panting against your back.

 

 

“Oh, it’s been so long since I’ve fucked a woman, you feel so tight, so wet…” Loki murmured, groaning and nuzzling his face against you, gasping with every thrust into your cunt. At this point you were nearly sobbing from the pleasure, the feeling of him hitting every one of your sweet spots giving you an overload of sensation. 

 

 

“Loki please, I-I’m on birth control I can’t get pregnant, please cum in me, fill me up,” You moaned, eyes half lidded as your arched your back, Loki moaning loudly as you tightened around him. Loki let out a loud cry, hips stuttering as he pressed you into the bed, muscles twitching with effort as he finally spilled himself in you.

 

 

You gasped at the feeling of his oddly cool cum, whimpering as you felt it filling you and oh God there was so much. You mewled softly as he pulled out and rolled off you, his seed dripping down your legs as it spilled out of your well fucked cunt. You didn’t protest as Loki slipped his belt off of your arms, pulling you down next to him and holding you close, panting against your head.

 

 

Despite the allergies, you supposed Spring couldn’t be all that bad, after all…

 

 


End file.
